The purpose of this research study is to help determine the cause(s) of Kaposi's sarcoma by analyzing Kaposi's sarcoma tissue. These analyses will include measurements of the effect of a substance (Tat) produced by Human Immunodeficiency Virus infected cells on Kaposi's sarcoma.